SaintValentin: Jour maudit ?
by lilichoco
Summary: Un petit Os, où l'on retrouve les maraudeurs. Comment vivent-ils la Saint-Valentin eux? Un bonheur ou une malédiction...et bien çà, cela dépend du point de vue!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

En cette Saint-Valentin, j'ai décidé moi aussi de faire un petit cadeau.

C'est un petit os, où je suis partie sur l'humour à gogo et où le ridicule ne tue pas !

Voilà, je vous laisse déguster, comme une boîte de chocolat en cœur, une journée spéciale avec nos célèbres maraudeurs.

Bonne lecture.

Saint-valentin : Jour maudit

« Allez debout les gars, soupira une voix.

-Nan, répondit une voix étouffée par l'édredon rouge et or.

-Tout à fait d'accord, la grasse mat, c'est bon pour la santé, ajouta une autre voix du lit à côté.

-Ffff….pourquoi, faut toujours que se soit le même calvaire chaque année, souffla Remus Lupin en regardant les deux lits occupés.

-Mumus, rendors-toi, toi aussi tu es une victime, ronchonna Sirius en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, mais ne faisant rien perdre de son charisme.

-Mon p'tit Patmol, tu vas toutes les faire craquer si tu sors comme ça, ricana James qui venait d'enfiler ses lunettes, poser sur sa table de chevet.

-Bon, un bon point, vous êtes levés, se réjouit Remus.

-Faut trouver un plan d'action pour aujourd'hui les gars, annonça James toutes traces de bonheur disparu de son visage.

-Y a plus rien qui marche, désespéra Sirius en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Le truc des boutons et se rendre le plus moche possible ? demanda Peter, assis sur son lit, déjà habillé et mangeant quelques chocogrenouilles, pour patienter avant le petit déjeuner.

-Fait, répondit Sirius en relevant la tête, j'ai même poussé jusqu'aux pustules et furoncles.

-Beurk, s'exclama Peter dégouté.

-Tout ce qu'elles m'ont dit c'est « le look intello est trop craquant Sisi. Tu es trop trognon à faire preuve de solidarité avec les moches ! », Imita Sirius en prenant une voix féminine en battant des cils à gogo.

-Ahahahahah, se moqua James en enfilant un pull.

-Et toi James, le truc « j'aime une autre » ça a marché l'année dernière ? demanda Remus.

-Tss ! De toute façon qui ne sait pas qu'il est raide dingue d'Evans, coupa Sirius de mauvais poil.

-Hey ! s'indigna James vexé à son tour.

-Ben quoi ? rétorqua Sirius avec un faux air innocent.

-Va prendre ta douche sale clébard, grogna James.

-T'as pas peur que je sente le chien mouillé, répondit Sirius amusé en fermant la porte sur lui.

-Nan je préfère cette odeur », cria James avec un sourire.

…..

…..

…..

….

**Un quart d'heure plus tard**

« Jamesie, t'as pas un plan B, demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

-Na…non balbutia James en essuyant pour la centième fois ces lunettes.

-Roh ! Arrêtez d'en faire une potion, c'est qu'une fête, vous n'allez pas à l'échafaud, et puis nous sommes en sixième année, maintenant, ronchonna Remus.

-Comment ne peux-tu pas compatir ? Je haïs cette journée, s'indigna Sirius en faisant les cent pas dans leur chambre.

-C'est normal, il a trouvé le truc, dit Peter innocemment créant un blanc dans la chambre de Gryffondor.

-QUOI ! gueulèrent James et Sirius, en se précipitant vers le pauvre Remus, qui fusillait du regard Peter.

-Ben je vais à la bibliothèque, c'est tout, répondit prudemment Remus.

-Et ça marche ? demanda Sirius très intéressé.

-Bof…

-Comment ça ? Pressa James à son tour.

-Il faut que Pince pète un câble et qu'elle vire toutes les filles sinon…ahhh c'est la galère vous avez raison, termina Remus en se laissant tomber sur un pouf.

-MERCI, triomphèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

-D'un côté, cette année on a la carte, on peut esquiver, tenta Peter.

-Eviter toutes les filles de ce collège, c'est impossible, raisonna Remus.

-La cape ? proposa Sirius.

-Trop de monde, soupira James fataliste.

TOC TOC TOC

-Cachez-vous, chuchota James en suivant Sirius dans la salle de bain.

-Peter va ouvrir, murmura Remus à son ami.

-Salut Pettigrow, salua une voix féminine.

-S'lut Evans, répondit Peter en laissant entrer la jeune fille.

-Ils sont où ? demanda la préfète irritée.

-Lily ? S'étonna Remus.

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous ton lit ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Heu…nettoyage de printemps, expliqua Remus en montrant tout fier une vieille chaussette grise, comme preuve.

-Un jeudi matin ?demanda Lily moqueuse.

-Oui hum…LES GARS, SORTEZ Y A PAS DE DANGER !

-Evans ? S'étonna Sirius en sortant le premier de la salle de bain, qu'ils avaient pris comme cachette.

-Lily-Jolie, se réjouit James en poussant Sirius pour passer.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Sirius méfiant.

-C'est vrai, il y a un problème ? S'étonna Remus de la présence de la préfète dans leur dortoir.

-Il faut que vous descendiez, c'est plus possible en bas, supplia Lily désespérée.

-Pas question, rétorquèrent les quatre garçons d'une même voix.

-Vous n'allez pas rester ici ? s'indigna Lily courroucée.

-Si, répondirent-ils comme si c'était la meilleure idée.

-Les filles peuvent monter dans le dortoir des garçons, chantonna Lily.

-Oh non, pâlirent les garçons, réalisant le détail, qu'ils avaient oubliés.

-Je hais cette règle ancestrale, râla James.

-On aurait pu mourir étouffés, désespéra Sirius.

-Hein ? Dirent les quatre autres.

-Oui, elles auraient pu monter, venir jusqu'à nos lits et…

-ARRETES PAT', je vais plus pouvoir dormir, supplia James.

-Non, les rassura Lily. Elles n'ont pas pu.

-Parce que j'ai bloqué l'entrée du dortoir des garçons, hier soir, continua-t-elle sous leurs regards interrogatifs.

-MON HEROS ! gueula James en faisant tourner Lily dans ces bras.

-STOP JAMES ! Je vais vomir, marmonna Lily en tentant de garder l'équilibre.

-Désolé, s'excusa James.

-Merci Lily, ajouta Remus.

-Bon d'un autre côté ne criez pas victoire trop vite, repris Lily, leur faisant perdre leur sourire. Cette barrière n'est pas éternelle et ce n'est seulement que les filles de Gryffondor. Il faut que je redescende avec vous, parce que sinon elles ne bougeront pas de la salle Commune.

-Dis pas ça, dis pas ça, se lamenta Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le lit de James.

-Allez les gars, c'est 7h30, il faut y aller, fanfaronna Remus.

-Je t'en prie passe devant, ironisa Sirius en montrant la porte.

-Moi j'y vais, annonça James en se levant, le regard résolu.

-Cornedrue, t'as été le meilleur pote qu'on peut avoir, je voulais te le dire avant, dramatisa Sirius en pleurnichant sur son épaule comme une veuve éplorée.

-Si j'y vais, je n'y vais pas seul, répondit James avec un sourire malicieux, montrant qu'il avait une idée en tête.

-Sans moi, répondit Sirius automatiquement.

-Moi non plus, dit Remus effrayé.

-Moi non plus, répéta Peter.

-Et ça se dit Gryffondor », se moqua James, puis plus rapide qu'un dragon, il lança :_ « Ligomano_, en pointant la main de Lily.

-POTTER, DETACHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE, vociféra Lily, jusque-là oubliée, lorsqu'elle se retrouva menottée à James.

-Ah non Lily. Je te nomme mon bouclier perso pour aujourd'hui !

-QUOI ! S'étrangla Lily, en tirant sur leur main.

-Allez bye ! Salua James en trainant une Lily en furie hors de la pièce.

- Il nous a eus, murmurèrent Remus et Sirius en regardant la porte hébétés.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Peter.

-On descend, on est obligé maintenant.

-Rah ! Je hais la Saint-Valentin », ronchonna Sirius.

**Salle Commune de Gryffondor**

« SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSS ! Crièrent les groupies surexcitées des Maraudeurs.

-Hello mes toutes belles, vous êtes resplendissantes en ce jour dédié à l'amour, déclama Sirius avec chaleur, les faisant toutes soupirer.

-T'étais pas mort de trouille toi ? Chuchota Remus à l'oreille de son ami.

-Attend j'ai peut-être une échappatoire, jubila Sirius avant de reprendre son masque de séducteur de ces dames.

-J'aimerais bien voir çà, ironisa Remus en levant un sourcil.

-Admire »chuchota Sirius, puis il se tourna vers l'assemblée féminine et continua : « Mes colombes, je sais que la tradition veut que l'on offre des chocolats aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux les recevoir, termina-t-il avec une expression de chiot qui a perdu son os.

-OHHH, s'écrièrent les jeunes filles attendries.

-Vous comprenez, je suis allergique au chocolat, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son front comme un acteur tragique.

-QUOI ! »S'étrangla Remus qui ne s'attendait pas à ça comme excuse. Mais son étonnement se perdit dans un océan de : « NONNNNNNNN !

-Désolé les filles, s'excusa Sirius avec un faux air déçu, avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

-Comment t'es venu cette brillante idée, se moqua Remus.

-Je ne sais pas, je m'étonne moi-même, répondit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ça ne marchera jamais, hier soir tu mangeais encore une mousse au chocolat en dessert, ajouta Remus.

-Elles vont trouver autre chose Sirius, dit Peter en regardant la Salle Commune avec effroi.

-Mais non, rassura Sirius avec assurance en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle.

-LES GARS ! Appela James en levant sa main non ligotée à Lily.

Les garçons s'approchèrent ou plutôt se faufilèrent en évitant tout contact visuel avec une fille.

-T'es taré de crier comme une mandragore à cause de toi, on s'est fait repérer, gronda Sirius en s'asseyant précipitamment sur son banc.

-T'inquiète, tant que Lily reste avec nous, no soucis ! Rassura James en lançant un clin d'œil à Lily, qui rougit face à ce compliment. Leurs rapports étaient devenus cordiaux en cette nouvelle année. James s'était assagi, comprenant grâce à la scène à la fin de leur cinquième année que son comportement devait changer. Et face à ce progrès, Lily essaya de connaître les Maraudeurs. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais Lily avait enfin rencontré le vrai James Potter.

-Si tu le dis, rétorqua Sirius, absolument pas rassuré en enfournant une cuillère de céréales.

-UNE FILLE, UNE FILLE, ELLE S'APPROCHE !, cria Peter hystérique, en s'accrochant au bras de Remus, comme un naufragé sur son radeau.

-Du calme Peter, rassura Remus.

-Sirius, minauda la dite jeune fille, brune, un écusson de Serdaigle brodé sur son uniforme, se plantant devant le jeune homme.

-Désolé, mais…commença Sirius en refaisant sa tête de chiot.

-Oh je le sais, interrompit la jeune fille, avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

-Hein ? demanda Sirius en perdant de sa superbe, ces céréales, dégoulinant sur la table.

-Ouiii, avec les filles…

-Quelles filles ?

-De ton fan club voyons !

-Mais que tu es bête Patmol, se moqua James en étouffant son rire derrière sa serviette.

-Donc, continua la jeune fille imperturbable. Comme tu es allergique au chocolat…

-Quoi ?intervint Lily en regardant James qui n'en pouvait plus, et Sirius qui cherchait désespérément quelqu'un pour l'aider ou une issue de secours.

-Hum, reprit la brune ? Je t'offre donc ceci, finit-elle en lui tendant une boîte.

-Euh…merci, remercia Sirius en regardant avec méfiance ce cadeau qui pour lui était empoissonné.

Il le posa doucement sur la table, retira avec délicatesse le ruban, et avec un doigt, il souleva le couvercle et resta figé, lorsqu'il découvrit le cadeau reposant sur un coussin.

-C'est. ..C'est quoi CA ? S'étrangla-t-il en posant un boxer rose à pois noirs.

-Pour que tu le portes ce soir, comme ça on sera assortis, susurra la jeune fille avant de faire un clin d'œil et rejoindre ces amies qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

-Ah ah ah, rit à gorge déployée les quatre autres, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

-Oh mon Dieu Black ! Tu vas devenir un dieu du sexe avec ça, rit Lily les larmes aux yeux tellement elle avait ri.

-Merlin je suis mort ! Faut que je change d'identité tout de suite, murmura Sirius ne quittant pas des yeux l'horreur qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Sirius le courrier...il arrive, murmura Remus dépité, car comme chaque année le même scénario allait se répéter. Avec philosophie, il fit comme les autres Maraudeurs et prit assiette, couverts et verre.

En effet, une horde de hiboux se dirigea vers eux, mais avec une telle vitesse qui abandonnèrent assiettes et couverts et plongèrent sous la table.

-Bon sang, s'exclama Lily rouge, car lorsque James avec plongé, leurs mains liées, l'avait également emportée. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée la tête dans le cou de James.

-Fff, souffla Remus, en voyant le tas de boîtes de chocolats et cartes qui s'amoncelaient sur la table. Comment veulent-elles que nous mangions tout ça ?

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas tout manger ? Questionna Lily. La moitié doit être bourrée de potions et autres philtres d'amour.

-Tu as raison Lily, approuva Remus en hochant la tête.

-NON JAMES ! cria Lily en arrachant un chocolat des mains du jeune homme qui allait l'engloutir. Par Merlin, mais tu n'écoutes rien ! Il y avait un philtre d'amour dedans, on le voit à la couleur violette !

Le jeune homme rejeta tout dégouté, et tomba du banc dans sa hâte.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? demanda une voix appartenant au Professeur McGonagall, accompagné du Directeur.

-Professeur, intervint Lily en prenant la dite boîte de chocolat. Ça ne peut plus durer, elles vont même jusqu'à ensorceler les boîtes, et je n'ai pas tout examiné, les vêtements peuvent l'être aussi.

Ces dernières paroles arrêtèrent net Sirius qui allaient prendre un énième caleçon mais celui-ci avec des froufrous.

-Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire, soupira le professeur de métamorphose. Aucunes jeunes filles n'ont été démasquées.

-Eh bien, messieurs en tout cas, vous êtes appréciez de la gente féminine, dit le Professeur Dumbledore, son éternel sourire et ses yeux malicieux cachés par ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Monsieur, je peux ouvrir une boutique de sous-vêtements avec ce que j'ai reçu, répondit Sirius. Mais bon faut qu'ils soient bourrés pour acheter ça.

-MONSIEUR BLACK, VOTRE LANGAGE, cria Minerva outrée.

-Laissez Minerva », rit Dumbledore en reprenant son chemin.

**Le soir, Salle Commune Gryffondor**

« Ça suffit ! cria Lily énervée en pétrifiant une jeune fille qui voulait savoir si son cadeau avait plu à James.

Après que toutes filles aient donné leur cadeau, elles les avaient poursuivis dans les couloirs pour qu'ils portent ce qu'elles avaient offerts ou mangent leur chocolat.

Cependant, la présence de Lily avait vite refroidi, les plus désespérées. C'est ainsi que la préfète avait passé la journée à courir, prendre des raccourcis et avait fait la découverte de la cape d'invisibilité.

Elle s'était bien amusée malgré tout du malheur des Maraudeurs et en cette fin de journée, elle avait pris une grande décision concernant l'un d'eux.

-Putain, je pourrais bouffer un hippogriffe, que je le perdrai tout de suite, tellement on a couru, râla Sirius.

-Pourquoi un hippogriffe ? demanda Peter en se jetant sur un fauteuil épuisé.

-Je sais pas Pet', mon cerveau est fatigué, à force de chercher un plan pour suivre ces folles, répondit Sirius en gardant à peine les yeux ouverts.

-Heureusement, on a eu du répit dans la bibliothèque, on a pu faire nos devoirs, pas comme l'année dernière, ajouta Remus.

-Elle est dingue quand même Mrs Pince, quand elle a piqué sa crise, elle a balancé un bouquin sur les filles, puis elle s'est précipité sur le livre, pour le prendre dans les bras en répétant « pardon », alors qu'elle avait à moitié assommée les filles, avec son missile, raconta Peter.

-Euh James, je peux te parler ? demanda nerveusement Lily.

-….ok, répondit James en se levant sous le regard étonné des garçons.

James se posa sur un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la salle déserte, ils avaient pris leur précaution. Lily s'assit en face, se tordant les mains nerveusement.

-Merci au fait Lily, pour aujourd'hui, on te doit une fière baguette, remercia James en lui souriant doucement. Même si c'était contre ta volonté au début, pardon…mais bon j'ai pu passer d'une certaine façon la Saint-Valentin avec toi, murmura-t-il timidement, s'attendant à l'une des piques habituelles de la préfète.

-Tu as changé

-…euh merci.

-Je veux que tu saches que je l'ai remarqué.

-hum, répondit-il perdu.

-C'est pour ça que...enfin j'aimerais te donner ça, dit Lily en lui tendant une petite boîte. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas empoissonné, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard apeuré. Il prit la boîte, défit le nœud et souleva le couvercle.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il perplexe en voyant le oui qui reposait au fond de la boîte.

-J'aimerai que tu me poses la question que tu me posais continuellement en cinquième année, murmura Lily.

-Lily, veux-tu sortir avec moi et tu seras la plus heureuse je te le promets ? demanda James avec un grand sourire accroché au visage.

Comme réponse, Lily pointa du doigt le mot reposant dans la boîte.

-FELICITATION !, cria Sirius en prenant les deux amoureux dans ses bras.

-MR BLACK ! Vociféra Mc Gonagall en entrant dans la salle commune furieuse.

-Oui, répondit Sirius apeuré.

-VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR VOTRE SECRETAIRE ?

-Euh non Madame….

-TOUS VOS STUPIDES PRESENTS, VOUS LES AVEZ ENVOYES DANS MON BUREAU, JE NE PEUX MEME PLUS L'OUVRIR, continua-t-elle de vociférer.

-Oh merde, chuchota Sirius.

-Tu as oublié que la salle où tu envoyais les présents, c'était son bureau ? Chuchota Remus.

-UN MOIS DE RETENUE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

-Mais…

-NON, EN PLUS LE PROFESSEUR D'ASTRONOMIE POURSUIT L'INFIRMIERE EN LUI DECLARANT UN AMOUR ETERNEL, CAR IL A MANGE L'UN DE VOS STUPIDES CHOCOLATS ENSORCELES !

-Désolé, marmonna Sirius.

-Rah, siffla Minerva avant de partir d'un pas rageur de la salle.

-C'est décidé, je haïs la Saint-Valentin, soupira Sirius en se laissant tomber dans un des canapés, démoralisé.

-Enfin, pour un, c'est plutôt le nirvana, ajouta Remus avec un sourire attendri pour le nouveau couple qui s'embrassait enfin !

-Tu m'étonnes et l'année prochaine, il va faire de cette journée, un jour écœurant, avec pleins de trucs guimauves, bougonna Sirius. C'est décidé l'année prochaine le 14 février, je pars dans un temple indou.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Peter.

-Y a pas de filles, expliqua Sirius faisant rire ses deux amis.

Ainsi se termina cette journée, qui avait si mal commencée.

THE END

RE !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.

Gros bisous et à bientôt avec d'autres aventures !

Lilichoco


	2. Chapter 2

Re!

Je suis désolée, j'ai complétement oublié dans ma note de fin de vous proposer le défi que je voulais vous proposer.

Il consiste pour les volontaires, à écrire une **scène **ou une **mini histoire (os)** [mais pas trop longue],comme vous voulez sur la **Saint-Valentin**. Alors en ce qui concerne le genre je vous donne carte blanche, romance ou humour, mais l'humour je le met tout de même en priorité. Et les personnages également, du moment qu'il y en ai au moins un d'Harry Potter tout de même.

Voilà à vos claviers et plumes!

J'attends vos œuvres avec impatience!


End file.
